Fan:Andrumon
the death you'd face, for want of webs to... look at? For theirs in these, that you could fear Andru the spider, and loathe his mate, Anansi and her lies, surely that they are both evil, and one could bring the other, surely does Andrumon ever work to achieve that she could come into this broken world he'd spin for this in torture and murder asunder torn, and believe never that h e could murder you for any other reason than that he believes himself eternal still, and so wishes more to engage you in torture, surely on forever, and could you believe that this fiend could be of many names in his for this in spinning, this this web of lies, could be theirs in this form of torture ever more, but that you could have called him Ken, for a while, but there in that he could lie about these fiends, or that he could prevent digimon evolution, by these surest black spires of torture, ever on against one world tu the next, and yet somehow, could be declaréd so good, he hereby summoned the crest of... Kindness? That he could have had surest dominion over all aspects of burning books, could you believe he had some aspect access to prophecy, and so surely like Joe Kido before him, who is to this moment, Andrumon's servant, and witch, could he achieve to fake his own aspect of Reliability not, in similar reference to a reflection spell'd to achieve similarities, that he could fake Kindred not, was obvious, in its coding for there in theirs, to know of set protocols in theirs to knowing, but that each crest could have some resonant sheen, and aspect into your own soul, so surely there, did Andrumon, calléd then, Ken, shave his aspect into yours in knowing, and beguile the digi destined not, but that Cody could be afraid of what this creature could do to Wormmon was true, and that he himself, had been invited, not by nameless powers that be, but by Tai and Izzy themselves, surely there that Cody was something of this leet hacker, left for endless hours at home, on his own, so surely some baby as could be made to want to click until something interesting happened, so surely that he could cleave through all his father's defenses, surely, and surely then that his father wished to kill him, surely soon, and so that Tai could plan with Izzy to take him and his only friend there at school, Yolee, into the digital world, where they could live, should they choose, forever, and could you believe they are there still, awaiting the return of Tai and his friends, namely Izzy, to help them once and for all, tear Andrumon asunder. Fate belied, and Cody lied... That he could be aspected to understand what was in a belief beyond some aspect harmonic, Cody could lie to you about his own life, but that he could rather have some want to believe himself digi destined, and so could you know, like TK could become Terriermon, could Cody want to be something of a digimon himself, but that he achieved something of an idea, for himself, in there that he believed Takato to be something strange, and he'd learned that this was Motimon, from some past era, so surely could he believe that the word 'digimon' must mean something altogether different from what Davis and Ken had to have been forever, so surely did Cody discover this existence of Joe, and never once, believe 'reliability' a crest he himself needed to achieve for, so surely could he have needed no explanation? Izzy could tell nothing of what bothered him, save that Cody could investigate on his own in some facsimile aspect of knowing, there in what to ask, how to achieve some aspect beyond this, there, in that fated hack, and believing there that Cari could beguile Davis forever, who seem'd often to want to own her, Cody wondered at Yolee, and aspected his own approach to life in these regards for this understanding on, against this fiend he called Ken, but that he could believe Kindness was a cheap hack at what Reliability was not, he started to believe these later references to the sacred crests were, 'painted', or something sort for, achieved not, and so surely could he investigate into the whereabouts of Gomamon, and wonder not, at his close proximity, so surely there that he'd loved Veemon from the beginning, and that he could aspect some achievement, he wanted very much to earn access to a real crest, and could be hacked not apart in theirs for knowing, but that this was his to achieve, and that he could identify Wormmon as some brave soul, and brilliant too, for surely who could Ken, this fabled fiend and torturer, Andru, fear less than even his wicked witch and slave, Joe Kido? Some worm, more than likely, so there in surely this one aspect, could Cody set to achieve some love for this one child in God above, and sure to set design this form, for Stingmon here to take, and surely there, that he could achieve this everlasting unity of the digidestined, there, and that he needed no cause to believe anything other than that 'reliability' was never a real crest, so surely, 'reflection,' had been, and is, but so surely was this child the first to want to combine all these elements, beyond theirs the creators themselves, and so surely could he unite these under the idea of saving Wormmon from his captor, and that this one digimon was a god you could reckon with, and that he could be named once upon a time as designing this crest, 'Unity,' for the gold digi eggs? But be there in surety, Cody designed the eggs, and in their hatred for each other not, but their love for a game they'd both learned to pick up on, Cody and Aarmadillomon had these crests painted upon them for it? This to know you could believe, for the elements are gold and silver, and one crest is properly called "Reflection," and the other, "Unity." Lured to death That this was gone before could you know in more, that this was once a reckoning of a fabled monster hunter from hells you'd scarcely imagined, and for these, come to understand these 7 planet aspekts designed by the architects of the digital world, and not the 8 digimon deva, themselves, as was Veemon, who was Gomamon, himself, and there tu be naméd Impmon, in some distant eventuality, but there to know your form, could you know that he was, strange, to behold, if you learned of what Taichi himself, had invented in his planet aspekt of digital paradises, for there to know, it was Tai's Underworld that had the name, Hades, attributed to him, for certain could you know it is in his facing of hells, that you could name Hades one of the mark for courage, and that though he invented fear not itself, he did invent this crest, and so the element in digital paradise to be, was 'enkryption,' but so surely given, could this access be achieved, that Honiker, was a name talked about in theirs, but more commonly was he called Hades, and never Taichi until this recent memory, on his achievement of some aspect salvation, coming from these aspect of earthian hells, and that Tai could take to some newer aspect of a crest, here, and that he could seek with his Love, to find the achievement he'd once had prophecied, in this crest of Kindred, here, so surely that this was of theirs, but that this mark was want, for yours in explaining:... That Honiker was this fabled monster hunter, and knew of Andru, and had killed Anansi in his world not alone, but that his ally had destroyed her body, but surely ever more did Andru try and reap this world into bringing her back alive, surely, so did Taichi make such an excellent paralel world as for Andru to be lured to, this was the murkwood of the Bakemon, and theirs in this ghostly design, but that this was this most ancient ground of the digital world, prowled over and patrolled not, but allowed to rot, so surely invited, was the spider. Believe in all that he is, of the digimon deva Greymon, and what you could know of this, user grey, and his earliest prowlings of these woods, so surely could Andru the spider believe he could, aspect some approach to this legend of Dracula, the vampire, sharelly, but that some age left untided, could Cari take this design for the murkwood, and Light it up in her own planet aspekt designs, for the Jurassic jungle, and so surely from this, did Grey draw his own digivolutions, and hidden into his designs, was this ghostly intent, from his origins in Tai's fabled underworld, for surely there, could the devil in the wood mock up not the beast, but ever did Myotismon, this fabled spider, fear the return of this great ghostly terror, Skullgreymon...